halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Battle of Balaho
how did the hunters spin round with their guns firing and not kill each other from your best freind subtankand commander tony(gods gift) Gruntijackal, the species in the Halo universe dont use radio, they use satellite, like the world we live in. Maybe fix that. And Michael, put the four tildes like it says to do on every talkpage. Hunters have massive shields to protect themselves against attacks on the other side of their body. i'll fix the radio/ stellite thing. --Gruntijackal 15:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) whos subtank adn commandertony (gods gift) i know who subtank and commander tony r is that u michael? --Gruntijackal 15:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) r u gonna anwser me (The first person 2 post a comment)? --Gruntijackal 07:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That is michael. He is impersonating an admin, which I wouldn't recommend as it could get you banned. Subtank and Commander Tony, just type in his own user name instead. --Gruntijackal 12:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) wait a second he wrote that to p me off cause he knows i absolutley hate Subtank and Commander Tony. --Gruntijackal 20:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Gruntijackal: please don't do anything to get you banned again. Subtank (from what I know) is actually a very nice person. You know, CT's getting at something. That apologetic letter just might work, if you write it, I'll be happy to deliver it for you! CommanderTony: I know others can be aggravating but please don't insult ;) The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : I have been trying to be decent, so I'll ignore that first bit. I know you've been patient with him CT but a little bit of that wasn't needed. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I wrote Commander Tony in as an accident because i do infact dislike Subtank not because of his/her personallity it's because everythin i wrote on Halopedia got deleted by him/her and then the user congratulated me to editing on the very same minute i was banned. I cannot write anything on halopedia but my talk page and i stated on it that i wasn't going back to it until the beginning of July. Sry Tony but if he wrote from your best friend Subtank adn Commander Tony i will infact get a p'd off at the person who wrote that with (Gods Gift) in brackets. I also dislike the administrators because they caused me from having acess to sharing knowldge on gearspedia. Fanons are better wikias. --Gruntijackal 13:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) oh and i'm not trying to insult, but your a bad insulter CT. I apologize for writing ur name in their. It was just Gods Gift trying to P me off. --Gruntijackal 15:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Methene + Fire = BOOM! Think about that. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Cool it, all of you. Now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) wow what a stupid article--ECWUSA1995 01:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) hey dont make fun of Subtank, shes pretty nice--ECWUSA1995 01:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC)